Salle de tactiques
30 étages, prend Pré-requis Pour accéder à ce labyrinthe, vous devez déverrouiller l'Éden. Ce labyrinthe ne peut être complété qu'une seule fois. Récompenses En complétant ce labyrinthe vous aurez accès à : * La Salle de tactiques en panne, liste des tâches à faire. * Labyrinthe Salle de formation * À l'achat des articles spécifiques à l'Éden dans les divers marchés * L'Assistance d'alliance et obtenir des pièces d'alliance (Alliance niveau 10 et +) Récompense de Boss (les quantités peuvent varier): * * 35px|link=Fichier:Dispositif de stockage électrique endommagé.png X 2 Dispositif de stockage électrique endommagé * 35px|link=Fichier:Batterie.png X 2 Batteries * 35px|link=Fichier:Accélérateur de l'Éden ( ).png X12 Accélérateur de l'Éden ( ) * 35px|link=Fichier:Accélérateur de l'Éden (8h).png X 1 Accélérateur de l'Éden (8h) * 35px|link=Fichier:Accélération de réparation ( ).png X 6 Accélérateur de réparation ( ) * 35px|link=Fichier:Accélération de réparation (3h).png X 2 Accélérateur de réparation (3h) * 35px|link=Fichier:Pack Fragment de Relique.png X 100 Pack Fragment de Relique ( fragments chaque, 1 million au total) Ennemis Marchands :Parts Shop *35px|link=Fichier:Composant des armes à feu.png X 3 Composants des armes à feu - 150 EP *35px|link=Fichier:Élément Ancien.png X 1 Élément Ancien - 300 EP *35px|link=Fichier:Registre des armes à feu.png Registre des armes à feu - 500 EP (augmente aléatoirement un grade de connaissance "armurerie") *35px|link=Fichier:Arête Métallique.png Arête Métallique - 100 EP (Lance Pointe de terre) *35px|link=Fichier:Champ de force.png Champ de force - 100 EP Rencontres spéciales Table des armes à feu (1er Étage ) 75px|link=Fichier:Table des armes à feu.png *Manuel des armes à feu50px|link=Fichier:Manuel des armes à feu.png *Destructeur de métal M-38 50px|link=Fichier:Destructeur de métal M-38.png (à recharger manuellement) *10 composants d'armes à feu *1 Élément Ancient Cadavre de Su ZI 75px|link=Fichier:Cadavre de Su ZI.png *Cerveau de Su Zi - Puissance +3, PM +30, Tous les sorts +15% Âme de Su ZI 75px|link=Fichier:Âme de Su Zi.png *(with farplane ranger title): Esquive +5%, Ignore la résistance physique de l'ennemi +10%, lors de l'attaque, 10% de chance de lancer le sort Rayon de Perturbation Système de défense ''' 75px|link=Fichier:Système de défense.png *Destory - all visible ennemies will no longer be able to act (unable to move and counter attack) *Drops : Batterie (à la fin du labyrinthe), Dispositif de stockage électrique endommagé (utiliser pour obtenir 10 unités d'électricité) '''Ossements de rechercheur 75px|link=Fichier:Ossements de rechercheur.png *Rayon de Perturbation *EP *Boots of Toughness 'Porte en acier ' 75px|link=Fichier:Porte en acier.png *Déscendeur RX-renforcé 50px|link=Fichier:Déscendeur RX-renforcé.png *Boîte de rangement en alliage 50px|link=Fichier:Boîte de rangement en alliage.png peut contenir 2 ou 3 composants d'armes à feu, Arête Métallique 50px|link=Fichier:Arête Métallique.png (lance Pointe de Terre), Mécanisme de rat (+200 EP) 50px|link=Mécanisme de rat.png, Mécanisme d'araignée (Attaque +1) Manuel des armes à feu - Améliorations du Destructeur de Métal M-38 Astuces * Utilisez Gladiateur + Guerrier saint + Reine Zerg . Améliorer au maximum Équipement de tir rapide (voir Manuel des armes à feu pour permettre une attaque X 10 qui détruira les boucliers plus facilement. Utilisez les œufs de la Reine Zerg pour les Défenseurs intelligents et utilisez-les dès le début du combat pour le Boss Centre de commande intelligent. Ne dépensez pas les EP sans raison, des boutiques de ventes vous permettront d'acheter ce que vous avez besoin. *Quelques autres équipe utiles peuvent être Avallon + link Reine Zerg + Roi Céleste OU Chef mercenaire + Mécanicien + Guerrier saint (en s'assurance de pouvoir avoir une magie d'eau pour Glaçon) Catégorie:Éden